Of Subtitles and Musical Pieces
by unknown-chan
Summary: The ensui and fujin wielder talk about some things under the shade of a sakura tree a few days before Mikagami's graduation. TokiyaxFuuko


How I wish I could own Mikagami Tokiya…

**Of Subtitles and Musical Pieces**

Everything was perfect. From the sun's rays softened by the fluffy clouds that hung about in the air, the cool breeze that descends the earth occasionally, to a number of sakura trees that were starting to have their leaves colored pink. Add to that the silence that hovers around, making everything seem so right.

As what he usually does, Mikagami Tokiya sat under one of those trees, eyes closed, earphones attached, and layer in pocket. Indeed, he listens to music when he is not in the library and it was one of those once-in-a-blue moon moments that he decided to stay away from bookshelves.

He was starting to reach the realm of tranquility when an ear forcefully pressed against his.

"Monkey." He simply stated.

"Konnichiwa, Mi-chan! Nice to see you again! How long was it…?" Kirisawa Fuuko calculated in her mind.

"Three hours, monkey. Just. Three. Hours." He said matter-of-factly.

"What's with fridge boy? Isn't he supposed to be in the library dating books?" she teased.

The lad dusted his navy blue uniform and replied, "Aren't _you_ supposed to be dating bananas with your primate friends?"

"Well, I thought of going around the school until I found something interesting. Guess what it is!" she settled beside him, excitement written allover her face.

"Hn. Spare me, monkey."

"C'mon, Mi-chan! Just guess! Anything! Something!"

"Bananas." He flatly uttered before moving his head forward to dodge a punch from the wind child. And like what always happens, he avoided it easily.

"Damn you! Can't you be serious!"

"Am I not?"

"Okay. Someone interesting. SOMEONE." She stressed to him who completely ignored her and continued on with his activity. "Well…?" she added with a raised brow.

"Let's see… a man dressed in a banana costume." He uttered dryly.

"Mi-chan, I'm serious." she frowned.

Noticing her change of aura, Mikagami opened his sky-toned eyes and focused his oh so precious attention to her. "Shoot." he said.

"Can't you listen to me even just for once in your lifetime?..." she lectured while grabbing his earphones and wearing it on her. "P-piano Sonata #14!" she exclaimed.

The iceman was surprised; not only by her reaction but with what she said as well. Currently playing was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. Not everybody knows that musical piece, how much more its other more complicated name?

He watched in astonishment as it was his companion's turn to close her own plum-colored eyes and look relaxed than ever. He just sighed and lay back on the trunk.

"Too bad we're not under the moonlight." he heard her comment which he ignored.

"I didn't know monkeys have interest in classical music."

"No one would know for sure. Is this your favorite?"

"No."

"Eh! This is my second favorite but the same composer created my favorite and I sooo love it!"

"Piano Sonata #32."

The girl flinched.

"How did you know? Are you a psychic or something?"

He took the other earphone, placed it on his left ear, and savored once again on the calmness the music brewed.

"Because it's my favorite, too." he replied at last.

"Hontou?"

"Funny. Who would think a monkey would share something similar with a human?"

"Guess what, Mi-chan. I'm laughing… and besides, who told you you're human? You're an ice block, remember?" she rolled her eyes.

Silence.

A few seconds after, her shoulders trembled, unable to stop from giggling.

"Yatta! I made it! I did it! I've succeeded!" she suddenly yelled much to his annoyance. He shot her a look demanding for an answer. Guessing she will not tell him, he reached out on his pocket and turned the player off.

"Whaaattt!" she glared at him.

"What is the monkey cheering for?" he asked coldly.

"Hn! Why would I tell a walking ice block?"

"Because a monkey will freeze to death."

Her glare darkened for a while before her lips widened into a big grin. The fresh breeze blew sending her disheveled purple hair and his fuscous mane swaying in its direction.

"Because I made you say something more than three words."

The older man raised a brow.

"Three words?"

"Okay. I mean, I learned something new about you." she clarified as she grabbed the player from his pocket and turned it on. "Don't you have Nutcracker in here?..." she asked as a music started playing. "Pomp and Circumstance March? Errr… very graduation thingie… ah! This one!" she mumbled and finally settled down when Tchaikovsky's masterpiece started playing.

Silence once again.

"Monkey…" he called her a few minutes after. She mumbled something that cannot be understood by humans. "Monkey." he tried once again. She half-opened her eyes and realized she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mi-chan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she panicked.

Hokage Team's vice captain thought he would die of laughing. Fuuko could look stupid at times…erase that. A lot of times but this was even worse. Pushing his laughter back down, he built his composure and cleared his throat before asking, "Have you in any need of medical assistance?"

"Eh?"

"I was just trying to wake you up. You still have classes."

"And you?"

"I've finished all of the requirements, monkey. Seniors do not have classes anymore."

"Sou ka…" she replied. She gave back the other earphone to him and uttered a word of thanks. Fuuko stood up and smoothed the folds of her skirt then started walking away.

"Ja ne, Mi-chan! Oh, congratulations!" she called back.

"Matte!" he stopped her.

She pivoted and looked at him expectantly.

"What were you saying a while ago?"

"Saying…"

He knew it was out-of-character for him to sound do snoopy over things. But then, curiosity got the better of him.

"You found someone interesting."

"Oh, that?" she lit up. The fujin mistress let out a chuckle as she walked towards him. He looked up at her with an inquiring brow.

She bent lower puzzling him even more when she gave him a peck on the tip of his perfectly-shaped nose before replying,

"Read the subtitle of your science book page 68."

She winked and proceeded to the school building.

"I though she said…" he said getting confused. To clear things out, he went to his locker to see for himself.

He opened the metal storage filled with love letters (again) from his admirers which he immediately dumped in the trash can. He scanned the books lining inside for the one labeled 'science'. He found it and opened to the page she referred to.

Mikagami Tokiya stared at it for a long a time. The words were printed in bold, black letters. Involuntarily, his lips extended to both directions before reading the subtitle of the lesson:

"An amazing process: **The Melting of Ice**."

--owari—

**A/N: **wee! I don't know but I really love the part where they teased each other and of course, the last part! Hehe… it became cheesy, though. Anyway, what do you think? Please r & r!


End file.
